Seven lost years?
by RaveShadowHeart
Summary: My first fanfiction about Gajeel x Levy. Hope you like it!


**Seven lost years?**

Gajeel x Levy

**Description:**

**Attention:** Spoiler!

You should have read the Manga until Chapter 261 otherwise you will probably not understand this fanfiction or spoil yourself enjoyment of the manga. The events in this FF are taking place between Chapter 253 and 261, means after the time skip.

This FF is about Gajeel and Levy, my favorite Canon Pairing from Fairy Tail.

Written from 22.02.2012 until 27.02.2012.

Recently I know the manga until chapter 272, so there will be happenings which won't occur in the original. Just like it always is when you are writing a fanfiction to a non-complete series.

At this point I want to mention that this is my first FF to a manga/anime that isn't completed. Until now I wasn't brave enough to do so, because I appreciate the originals, a little bit too much maybe. ^_^'

But a new era of my creativity is dawning and I'm picking up the courage for new things. Who knows? Perhaps someday I'll even write an alternative story to Fairy Tail.

This FF is just a One Shot and isn't linked with any other Gajeel x Levy FFs I'll possibly write (I have enough ideas though…)

I hope that the characters will stay IC as much as possible. I haven't written FFs for a long time and I'm afraid I'm a little bit rusty. So please don't be too severe with me.

At the end of the story you will find a little bonus-story, which happened to rush into my mind while writing. It is too short for an own OS and the events are suiting the plot of this one. It's setting a few days after the events of the OS. You can read it, but don't have to.

Enough talk, start reading ^_^ I hope you will enjoy!

**Seven lost years?**

The holding hands clutch each other even more the higher the magical energy rises. The members pool their forces to defend themselves. The black dragon Acnologia soars into the sky and concentrates his breath onto the island underneath him.

All hell is let loose as the breath of the black dragon hits Tenrou Jima. The blazing light reaches the comrades first, shortly followed by an enormous pressure, which presses every single one of them further down. They continue to hold hands and concentrate their magic on each other. The mages of Fairy Tail try to survive everything just through their defense. They don't have any other option.

The pressure increases steadily, it's like it takes their room to breath away. The light blinds their eyes. Tufts of grass and soil fly through the air, hit the one or the other on the body. The pressure that rests on every one of them gets unbearable.

A loud cry on her right side causes Levy to open her eyes but the only thing she sees is light, blinding light and she squeezes her eyes shut immediately. As she hears Gajeel swear she knows that he lost Wendys hand and with her Charle, Happy and Lily. The defense breaks!

Levy gets hit on the thigh by a hard clump of dirt and falters and nearly falls on her knees. Simultaneously she loses Gildarts hand who is screaming something for his part. "Down!" she hears Gajeel scream before he drags her with him to the ground and tosses himself over her protectively. "Don't let go of my hand! No matter what!" he calls out to her through the riot of that hell.

Levy is tongue-tied, she just does what he told her to, crosses her fingers with his to just not let go of his hand. His weight on her gives her the security to still have floor underneath her but at the same time it worries her because now he is her human shield.

The attack, the hell of destruction seems never-ending to them. Everlasting blinding light, everlasting detonations and everlasting shakes of the earth underneath them. The sounds of splitting earth and snapping trees.

The screams of the others fade away; they seem to move away from her. Levy nearly lets herself get consumed by her panic however Gajeel intensifies his squeeze to calm her down. She clings on him reflexively. Then… there is nothing but silence anymore.

Silently she hears her heart pounding, her breath. Softly she feels another breath near her neck. Apart from that there is only silence. Levy fells herself wake up from deep sleep, she feels totally calm and recovered. She feels at ease and decides to get back to sleep for a little longer.

Slowly sounds get through to her ears. Voices and shouts of joy. Voices, she knows, even if they sound weirdly twisted. She struggles to open her eyes, she feels like she has dust in her eyes and not only there. The light blinds her again as she opens her eyes slowly and looks up into a beautiful blue sky.

Her memories of the attack come back to her like a dream. The first time she tries to get up she fails miserably but there are the worries and the fear for the others that urge her to try it again. Somehow every single bone in her body hurts. All of her limbs hurt and she has to be stud with bruises and worse. She can hardly move wouldn't it be for Gajeel who sits beside her and pulls her into a sitting position herself. Feeble she slumps against him at the first moment but then she collects herself and lets her glimpse roam around. "You all right?" Gajeel asks weirdly tired and wraps one arm around her back preventively. Levy is only able to nod she is still a little bit off.

The forest around them is completely destroyed as most likely everything else on the island. Cracked earth and piles of earth which don't appear real anyway. Uprooted trees and ragged bushes as wide as she can see. The extent of the destruction is no surprise, considering that they were attacked by a dragon.

The voices catch her attention once again and now they are much louder than before. "There they are!" it resounds over the destroyed place before people she recognizes immediately come running over the hill of jumbled earth. She recognizes the two people on their movements from far away but still, they don't look like the way she left them before she went to Tenrou Jima.

"Jet…? Droy…?", the last one looks even more different than the first mentioned. "You… Is that you?" slowly Levy finds her tongue and also Gajeel eyes them suspicious before he examines Levy on his side and then himself more carefully.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or do they look older?" Gajeel asks himself plainly about the appearance of Levys adjuncts. "Man, I'm finished…" grumbles a deep voice which doesn't suit that little body. "Is everyone still alive? …Can anyone explain to me what happened?" it's Lily who drags himself close and slumps over Levys lap. "Don't know why they freak out that much…" grunts Gajeel and folds his arms in front of his chest. "What are they doing here anyway…" Lily adds and watches these two irritated.

Jet and Droy seem to have no plans to stop their crying and hugging for getting Levy back in one piece to give them an explanation.

As they take a look around they see that the others are pretty much doing well. Even the other guild members, who weren't on the island for the exam, are suddenly here. And a weird, young woman named Mavis. Mavis Vermillion, who seems to finally augur them enlightenment.

On board of the ship, that will take them back to Hargeon, came the silence back after the joy of the reunion. A similar silence to the one after the attack. Everyone seems to be in thoughts, recalls the past events and confronts himself with the new circumstances.

Levy stands at the ship's rail and looks back at Tenrou Jima, who lay below sea level till recently. She is still left in disbelief but just looking at her teammates gives her living evidence.

Since they were attacked by Acnologia, seven years had passed. Seven years in which they all were "frozen". Seven lost years…

Levy is in a little room in the cellar of the new Fairy Tail guild. It is the library, which at the same time is used as an archive for the complete documentations, the mission indexes and the data of the members. It was much bigger in the previous guildhall. Like Levy notices, once she perused the shelves, the present books are just a fraction of the ones which stood in the shelves years ago. It smells indeed like books though. The scent of the leather of the book covers, of the ink and of the aging parchment that she loves the most and is comfortable with was still lingering in the room. But in this little cellar it also smells musty and damp. The mess is shocking, that would have never happened in earlier times.

Anyway… "in earlier times"… a lot things were different.

She takes the little pile of books she picked and climbs the narrow and stony stairs. Down here isn't enough light to read and she isn't comfortable at all like she was in the old building.

In the taproom she chooses a table in a corner puts down her books and sits down immediately after. She still tries to learn something about that magic called "Fairy Sphere". In the last two weeks, which passed since their return, she still didn't make a find. She is at the end of her hopes and yet that search was the perfect distraction from her shattered feelings. She gives a start as someone suddenly addresses her. As she looks up from her book she can see Jet standing beside her table. "How's that, Levy? Droy and I found a great mission you would love! Do you want to join us?" he addresses her cheerfully and shows her the request. "As a reward we get 1000 Jewels and old scrolls from a mysterious, ancient tribe! That would be something for you, wouldn't it?" Jet hopes that he can convince her with that, because since she had come back she didn't join any of their missions.

It cuts her in the quick to see Jet with that put on good-tempered face. "S… Sorry. I… I think I'm not ready yet." she honestly refuses his offer. "Besides… I'm not feeling well today. I have a headache..." with those words she stands up and gathers her books. "I think I'll go home and rest a bit." she looks up at Jet with an optimistic smile and passes past him with a "I wish you success."

Droy comes up to Jet and also looks after Levy with a deep sigh. "She refused again…" he comments and watches Jet anxiously, who seems really down. "Yeah… She must feel really rough…I fear." Jet only means. The worst is he doesn't know how to help her when she doesn't want any help at all. Levy pulls herself together but Jet and Droy know her so well that they can look behind that mask of a sweet smile. "Damn! We are a team! Why don't we have the ability to help her!" Jets fists collide with the table he props himself up against. "There, there… Calm down… She just needs time to get used to everything…" means Droy and turns towards the bar again. Jet hopes that Droy is right and lets himself cool down by it but still with a slightly bad feeling.

Levy walks home at a hurried pace. In Fairy Hills, where she has been living, nothing did really change, except for some restoration works in the bathrooms. Laki, who is the new caretaker, didn't have the heart to empty the rooms of her, Erza, Juvia and Wendy, so they were still running on their names. She waived them a part of the rent as a "Welcome back" after their return but they still have to pay a little fortune.

Arrived in her rooms the door falls shut loudly behind her. Panting she leans against the door and squeezes the books she lent from the guild library tighter. Although these are her rooms, in which ones she quasi grew up in, she doesn't feel at ease anymore. Everything is somehow different. Levy fights against the tears. A silent snivel escapes her before she suppresses the pain and swallows her tears.

"I have to put myself together!" she talks to herself. "Jet and Droy are already aware… They shouldn't worry anymore because of me." she adds mentally, pushes off the door and walks with heavy steps towards her desk, lays her books onto it. She wishes she would have someone to spare her thoughts with. But Lu-chan isn't here she decamped to visit her father. Otherwise she doesn't want to incriminate Lucy since the blonde stellar mage seems to have accepted the new situation. And not only her everyone else too. They all seem just to be happy to be back and alive. That they have their old friends back.

Levy actually feels the same. She is happy to be home again. Happy to have her friends and her team back although there is an age difference of seven years now. Not that it would bother her but it feels weirdly different. As different as everything else. Nothing is like before. Levy is desperate and frustrated that she seems to be the only one who niggles. She can't entrust herself to anyone. Everyone would just worry because of her. Those who remained seven years ago suffered enough already. Just to imagine their sorrow brings tears to Levys eyes again. No… she can't approach anyone.

Hurriedly she wipes off her tears thereby her gaze falls upon a little pile of paper. It's a summary of the events they experienced on Tenrou Jima. Lucy wrote it to come to terms with everything and gave it to Levy to read at first. Levy wasn't able to even look at the papers and she can't today either. But it gives her an idea. She would just write down her worries. She thinks that she is a miserable writer but for her own personal use it would do. She wouldn't show it to anyone anyway. The main point is that everything would get a little easier for her.

So she drops her notebook and her quill in her shoulder bag and leaves Fairy Hills to search for a lonely place to write in peace. Here, although it's her room, she can't stand it right now.

It's already late afternoon when she finds the perfect spot. After her departure she sure was rather demotivated and wasn't able to put her plan into action. A while she just wandered around in the town aimless.

In the process she came across the pawned guild building from Fairy Tail. Long she was just standing in front of it and starring at the entrance. She would have loved to go inside, but she was afraid to get into trouble or succumb to her tears while doing so and standing in front of the table they always had been sitting at. If that table was still there that means. In the end she had force herself with tears in her eyes to continue her stroll. So she walked through the town in a heavy pace and silently sniffing to herself until she ended up here. At the park at the southern gate of the town.

That park changed as well. The trees around the park are a lot taller. No wonder… seven years passed. Even the big tree in the middle is still there and towers above everything. The scars in his bark, which were caused by the iron bindings, are still visible but only if you know where. Trees forget nothing; they just stand there silently and watch the live around them for years.

Only short Levy strokes almost tenderly over the trees bark. He is full of memories. Good ones as not so good ones. How often did she wait here for her teammates to go on another mission? How often did they rest here or just met up to discuss something outside of the guild? Even with Lu-chan she was often here and they just sat there to talk about books. And… that tree even reminds her of Gajeel. He was it who tacked her and her team onto that tree and he was it who jumped between her and Luxus' attack.

Now that she thinks of it, she registers that she hasn't seen Gajeel for quite a while now. Since they had come back two weeks ago she wasn't able to talk to him anymore. According to Miras telling he went to work immediately. The request board is always half empty but still he would always find something even if it was the most ridiculous mission of all. Mira has the suspicion that he has to have a load of arrears of rent as everybody else too.

"It seems… that it effects nobody… its just me…" she whispers and plops down on the grass in the shadow of the tree and gets her notebook and her quill out to vent her worries. She still wonders where she shall start to write from in the first place as her feelings splash over again and new tears gather.

The whole time she contained herself, collected herself, was strong. During the reunion on the island she still was too tired to really realize what had happened. The meeting in the new guild was difficult but she still tried to carry it off well. She just laughed like always. Even during the feasts that lasted a few nights she managed to be as cheerful as always, like she used to do. She laughed and joked with the others. She feigned everyone the always cheerful and happy Levy McGarden. Nobody recognized and that was good. But now she is ruined.

Levy valiantly blinks the upcoming tears away and opens her notebook. She would just start to write at the point when they arrived at Tenrou Jima. At that time when everything was still fine.

The sun is already low when Gajeel and Lily arrive in Magnolia. For some reason Gajeel insisted to go back by foot instead of taking the train. To the great displeasure of the Exceed who follows a bit behind his partner. From his opinion his partner is overdoing it a little. Gajeel probably believes that those seven years they were frozen compromised his condition and strength. Anyhow he feels weaker than before and seeks affirmation by running from one job to the next. Nevertheless the requests that are left over for Fairy Tail are not exactly in the range the mage is content with otherwise. So this time they were at a short trainings trip to come newly aware of their existing power. As Gajeel stops suddenly Lily nearly ran into him. "What is it?!" Lily asks annoyed. He just wants to go home, the whole march home made him a bit grumpy. "Look…" says Gajeel briefly. Lily has to hop onto the fence to be able to look at the park to follow Gajeels gaze. "That's Levy, and?" means Lily uninterested. He surely had his fill for today and isn't in the mood to think about anything even though that he isn't that uninterested normally.

"She is alone, isn't that weird?" Gajeel worries about her before he gets that salty scent in his nose. Now he realizes that he didn't deal with her lately. Since they have been back he made a bow around her. She seemed so happy to be home and with her friends again that he didn't want to budge into that. But now she doesn't seem happy at all. It's a mystery to him, but somehow he had always a feeling that there was something cooking. Her smile and her cheerfulness she showed during the reunion and the party seemed so wrong and put on to him. And now Levy sits in the park alone despite that she normally couldn't even take a step without her two shadows.

"Go on ahead!" he says to Lily and tosses his bag at him so that his partner can take it home. Lily just barely managed to transform into his bigger size before he gets buried under Gajeels bag. "Well then knock you out, partner!" he screams after Gajeel who is already strolling down the stairs. Lily registered indeed that his Dragon Slayer had cast an eye at the petite mage. Anyway he does everything do keep her safe, like he did on the island. On the face of it he worries about her now too.

"Shut up!" it comes from Gajeel who is able to interpret Lilys grin. "That's not it!" he adds and scratches his head awkwardly before he continues his way.

Levy wrote eagerly the last hour and it was easier than she thought it would be. But now, as she comes to the point, where they woke up and were welcomed back by their friends she collapses in herself.

More and more she has to fight back her upcoming tears. She takes a deep brief and starts to write again then. Her hand shivers and her writing is jittery. A tear falls on the paper and smudges the fresh ink. "I… can't" a sob escapes her lips as she drops her quill and buries her face in her hands. "You stupid cow… stop crying!" she scolds herself and tries to brush her tears away but she just makes it worse. The tears don't want to stop and that just makes her angrier at herself. "It's like Gajeel said… I'm too small and too weak… and too sensitive!" she scolds herself in her mind and snivels aloud.

Gajeel watched Levy for a few moments from a certain distance before he comes closer. Levy is so distraught that she doesn't even register him as he sits down beside her and takes a look at the open notebook. He is just able to read a few sentences or word fragments but now the circumstances are clear in his mind. Levy has been suffering since they came back.

"Hey…what's it?" he asks with his deep but calm voice as he sits down cross-legged besides her. Levy gives a start and a scared scream escapes her. "Ga…Gajeel?!" she even slides away from him hurriedly so scared she is. "Where… where do you come from? How long did you sit there?" with her hand clutched over her heart, which threatens to split from scare, she struggles to regain her composure.

"Since just now… I just came back…" Gajeel declares briefly and watches her. "S-Sorry… I didn't even notice you…" slowly she calms down and brushes away her tears hurriedly. She knows that she can't deny them anymore but she also knows how much Gajeel dislikes it when someone cries.

"So?" Gajeel takes the thread up again. "What… so?" Levy tries not to sink in on it. "Why are you sitting under a tree bawling your eyes out?" he gets straight to the point and gazes at her skeptically. "Did one of your boys mess with you?" at that thought he hits his fist into his open hand. "Tell me who and I'm gonna beat him into a bloody bulb!" his features darken as he looks at her gloomy.

"T-They are not my boys." she retorts and has to think about the big gap that lies between her and her teammates again. New tears gather and a silent sob escapes her lips. She tries to swallow the tears frantically but it gets harder and harder to keep her composure. And that has to happen in front of him. In front of him, who thinks she is a weakling anyway.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Gajeels voice is pressing but also unusual calm and gentle in Levys ears. As she looks up at him with those puffy eyes and the red face his heart feels a sting. Levy accepts her notebook that he is holding towards her. Now she really understands that he knows what is wrong. Her notebook was open so he was able to read her writing.

"No… it's fine… I don't want to be a pain in the neck" she brushes away her tears hastily and tries to smile at him. "Probably… I'm just childish…" she adds and cringes a bit under Gajeels nearly mad gaze at her.

"Stop that!" he growls. "As for me continue to pretend in front of everyone but not in front of me!" he says angrily but at the sight of Levy he calms down again. She is distraught it wouldn't do any good to yell at her. Hastily he looks away otherwise she would probably see that that faint blush around his nose. Luckily the sun is already deep down and it doesn't strike that much.

"You always say that you are like a big family?" he lifts his voice after a few moments and ogles at Levy surreptitiously. Levy looks at him surprised. "What…" she brings out briefly and with a wobbly voice. She didn't expect that from him. She always thought he didn't give a damn about such things?

"For what is a family if you can't have a good cry on their shoulders?" he adds after his other words, wraps an arm around Levys shoulders and pulls her into his chest. Levy is totally taken by surprise and she blushes furiously. "S… s… so… I" she is totally embarrassed and doesn't even dare to move. Didn't he notice on Tenrou Jima how she sees him? How can he come so close to her? Doesn't he fear that she would hope for more?

"So shoot! What gets you to cry?" Gajeels increases the pressure onto her shoulder a little bit to get her back to the real issue.

Then she can't bear it anymore. When even Gajeel recognizes that something is wrong with her than the others must have worried a lot more. "Oh Gajeel…" she sobs and her tears stream down her cheeks. She weeps bitterly, presses herself tight against him as her fingers convulse in his shirt and she starts to tell. From the beginning, everything that bothered her and everything she felt since they have come back after seven years. The new guild, that her team was the only one that was torn apart, that she wasn't comfortable in her rooms in Fairy Hills anymore and that she has had enough of the worries of everyone because of her. From her opinion everyone had suffered enough already, especially Jet and Droy. She doesn't even leave out the fact that these two were always in love with her and she could just imagine how these two suffered in the past seven years and that when she didn't even reciprocate their feelings. At least not those.

Gajeels head buzzes already as Levy goes on and on but he continues to listen to her calm and patient. A really hard burden for him. As Levy talks about her two worshippers and says that she doesn't have such feelings for them he just has to grin inwardly. "Chance!" it screams in his head but in the same moment he calls himself to order because it isn't important at the moment especially because they never had a chance anyway. They would have had to pass him before they were allowed to come in Levys favour anyway.

At the moment he could only be there for her. Listen to her and stroke her back gently and faintly. He enjoys her near. In reality cold and hot shivers are running down his spine only by hearing her voice and today she is even more loveable because of that from her tears flushed visage. He was happy back then as she woke up near him unhurt as they came to consciousness again. He had accomplished his personal mission to keep her safe with positive results. At least for that day.

As Levy moves in his arms and pushes herself away from him he snaps out of his thoughts. He nearly finds it a shame that she is already done but he distances himself so that Levy can collect herself again. "Thanks… for listening to me…" she sniffles silently as she brushes away her last tears. "Its better now… I'm probably just really childish…" Levy digs a tissue out of her bag and blows her nose. "Everybody else just seems to go with it… it's harder for me…" she adds and leans her back against the tree.

A slight grin appears on Gajeels face. "What do you expect?" he means and looks over the park. Levy watches him quizzically. "Salamander is an idiot… that doesn't even matter to him, he lives in the here and now…" he starts to explain his opinion of the others, in his disinterested and gruffly manner. "Juvia is happy as long as she has her ice mage, doesn't matter where she is and the others just got over it somehow… simply a crazy bunch…" he ends silently sighing and gazes up at the sky.

The whole time Levy watched him critically from the side. "And… what's with you?" she addresses him now. She would be deeply interested in his opinion of that matter. How he feels, but she wouldn't probably get anything out of him. "With me?" Gajeel repeats Levys question, still looking at the sky. He seems to think or probably not. Levy can't interpret his mien and according to that length of a break she means to don't get an answer anymore anyway. Only as Gajeel lowers his gaze and stares at the ground in front of him she listens up.

"Seven years ago… there wasn't much I wanted to come back to absolutely…" he raises his voice. It seems so abnormal calm and gentle like once at the beginning of their talk. For a first time Gajeel seems a little tired for her, yes… thoughtful not to say affected even. "The others in the guild don't mean anything to me anyway… at root I'm giving a damn about that all, what are seven years anyway?" his gaze gets serious again. He becomes aware of his stand in the guild again. Although he was already a while a member of that crazy guild he wasn't able to convince the biggest part of the previous members from his membership and loyalty. In former days there were too many who didn't trust him in some extent. Levy thinks that that is the reason why it doesn't affect him. "I see…" she whispers but Gajeel cuts in.

"The ones I'm interested in… were always near me…" his words are faint and awkward. His left hand lays itself nearly automatic on Levys which rests in the grass beside him. Cautious he closes his big hand around her petite one underneath his and looks at her. Levy cringes surprised and blushes immediately as she looks up at him, really looks at his face for the first time today.

Now they stare at each other, are caught in the gaze of the other. Levys eyes still shine from her tears and she gets more and more red. Even in Gajeels face which bears such a tender expression today appears a light red shimmer as he looks her straight in the eye. Levy gets lost in the red of his eyes anyway she can't look away. She remembers that time when he jumped over her protectively, remembers near who she woke up. Her throat feels constricted and new tears gather in her eyes. "He… he is right!" it flashes through her mind before she summons up the courage to say something. "When I rethink about that… then I was really happy those last seven years…" a tear rolls down her cheek but she still manages a smile and this time its honest and from heart.

At first Gajeel stares at her surprised but soon his expression gets as tender as before ere he smiles too, which is really rare for him. He brushes his fingers of his left hand gently through her tangled locks and lays his hand on her cheek. His thumb brushes her tear away gently before he pulls her a bit towards him and leans down to her.

The kiss tastes like Levy expected it to, metallic, but it is also warm and gentle which she wouldn't even have dared to dream of. It seems like she is at the most secure place of the world again.

Soon after Gajeel breaks away from her. He isn't sure how she will react if she even tolerates it. He fears that he went overboard because he didn't join her in the park with that thought in mind. They are still resting forehead to forehead as Levy lays her hand on his, which is still resting on her cheek.

"That… is crazy…" she smiles as another tear rolls down her cheek and disappears in his glove. "That's my quote…" Gajeel says silently and shares Levys smile that she gives him now.

But Gajeels smile grows soon into a grin and before Levy even knew it she found herself sitting in his tailor-fashion comfortable like on a couch. "Hey! What is that supposed to be?" she tries to protest and to struggle out of his grip. "Well we still have to make up for seven years!" he grins teasingly at her before he rejoins her smile.

The next kiss is a lot more heated than the first. They both blossom in it and forget for a few moments in which situation they are, in which place and in which time…

**The End**

**Bonus-Story:**

A few days later Levy and Gajeel stand again under that tree in the park towards the south door of the town. But this time to say goodbye. Gajeel goes to train with Lily again because the guild wants to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Because of that whole trouble from the games they haven't had a chance to make their relationship public. So they met secretly and it gave them a sort of allure so that they both decided to keep their sweet little secret a little longer.

"And I shall really not come along? Some more training wouldn't hurt me and I could even cook for you!" she tries to convince Gajeel again. But he isn't like the first time that was in speaking really delighted about it.

"Forget it… Gajeel stacks the training plan and eating isn't in it." it comes drily and provoking. from Lily who is standing a little bit away from them. "Besides he can't concentrate when you are with him anyway." he adds and gets a contritely gaze from Gajeel. "You really want to die that desperately?!" the Dragon Slayer snorts at his partner. Levy has to smile at that rapid succession of grimaces that appear in Gajeels face and lets it be.

"I have told you already that it is a secret training I don't want to ask of you." he addresses Levy again. "Not that I don't believe you could do it… but it will be hard and we don't have time for long breaks!" Gajeel corrects himself hastily because Levy looks spiky.

"Okay. I will try to give my best in the trainings camp and who knows? Maybe Lily is right… you want to make some progress anyway." she winks at Lily smiling. "My presence could really distract you too much and apart from that where should I even sleep? We could indeed share a room but I don't know if that's already a good idea… considering the importance of your training which would fall out a lot more often than normal then…" Levy knows how far she can push and this time it's on her to make her Dragon Slayer blush.

"Wh… What?" it escapes his lips besides that he knows that she is just teasing. "Don't push it… otherwise I have to take you with me… I don't want to hear complains afterwards." it was always that way that Gajeel never leaves scores open with someone so he doesn't dread to answer to Levys badinages. Her blushing face after his comment is really worth a sight. A weird heavy silence settles down. Levy looks up at Gajeel embarrassed who is also scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Well… Let's go then!" Gajeel breaks the silence and grabs Levys shoulders. "Good luck at the camp and be careful!" a rare smile tugs at his lips. "When one of your idiots comes near you don't dear to hide that from me!" his facial expression changes suddenly and when you don't know him you would be really scared. "You are scary when you look like that…" Levy comments and nods smiling. "Be careful and don't overdo it, you two!" she addresses Lily then too. "And …come back soon…" she adds silently and embarrassed again. "Look at the stars at night we will meet there…" it's just a faint breath on his lips before he closes hers with his.

A last gaze into the eyes of the other was more than enough as a goodbye. So Gajeel turns around, takes his bag which he throws over his shoulder casually as always and while going raises his hand for a wave.

"By for now…" Levy whispers into the wind as she watches her lover and his partner until they are out of sight. The red glowing sinks down on the park as she watches the first stars appear on the firmament. A lovestruck smile dances around her lips as she starts to go home.

**Bonus-Story End!**

And that's the end! ^_^

I think… it's a little bit too detailed and long for an OS but I think its fine that way. ^_^ I think I got these two quite good but I fear that I got OoC on the one or other spot. *cry* But I hope you liked it regardless and next time I will put more effort into it.

So, see you next time!

Yours Rave

**And Note by Rave:** I am realy realy… REALY… bad in writing english, so my friend "luxury" have translate the fanfiction for me (from german to English). On this point I will thank her for this hard work: Thank you very much and feel like embrace from me. (hope you can read it… because I´m REALY bad… not, I´m horribel at writing english…. °-°)

Yours Rave


End file.
